Suspicion
by MangleMaskyWes
Summary: Voldemort is back and getting stronger, causing England great pain. In an attempt to stop his suffering, England signs up for a job at Hogwarts to ensure the safety of the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord and end the pain once and for all. And France tags along to ensure the safety of his dear sweet Angleterre (A/N: First story, just a warning.)
1. 1: We're off to see the wizards

**Hey everyone! It's** **MangleMaskyWes** **here with my first FanFiction! Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do** **NOT** **own Harry Potter or Hetalia. If I did, the two would have already been made into a crossover book/movie/anime.**

 **P.S. Takes place during the 5** **th** **year of Harry Potter**

Chapter one: We're off to see the wizards!

A blonde male with emerald green eyes was currently sitting in something known as a World Meeting when he felt a burning pain in his chest. His bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realization slapped him in the face. _Oh Bollocks, not now…_ He whined mentally. A harsh cough echoed throughout the large room where the personifications of the countries and nations of the world sat. Yes, the countries themselves as people. Don't question it. The blonde male, known as England . the United Kingdoms of Great Britain and North Ireland, coughed again catching the attention of some of the nations closest to him.

"Yo, Iggy, you alright, dude?" America questioned, pushing his sandy blonde hair out of his bright blue eyes, readjusting his glasses in the process. England glared at the younger yet much taller nation in annoyance. "Yes, you bloody git, I'm perfectly f-" He couldn't get the words out fast enough as he coughed once more, this time thick amounts of blood following. His head started to spin as he stared in horror at the blotches of red that now stained his glove. The startled cry of "IGGY!" was all the Englishman heard before he toppled out of his chair and everything went black…

France, who had been absentmindedly checking his perfectly manicured nails at the time, heard America shout. He turned around to spot England, his rival (And crush hehehe), unconscious on the floor, strings of red trailing down his unhealthily pale chin. "Sacre bluea!" The Frenchman cried out in alarm, racing over to the injured nation. He carefully scooped him up into his arms and rushed out of the room. After entering a room at random, he set the now conscious English nation down on the small couch occupying the room. "What's wrong, Angleterre?" France asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "Voldemort has risen to power once again…" England muttered darkly. France gasped as tears appeared in his sparkling blue eyes. "What!? But last time you…" France trailed off, shuddering at the memories of what had happened to the poor English nation.

"And this time, I refuse to just sit idly by whilst some supposed 'Dark Wizard' is ruining my land and destroying my country." England declared as he wiped the remaining crimson liquid from his mouth. "Zen I am going to help you. Besides, my boss can handle zings for a while. I assume we will be leaving to somewhere in England, non?" England rolled his bright green eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He would never say it, but he was happy for the support. "You may be a perverted git France, but you sure are helpful." He stated as said nation helped him to his feet. He could practically feel the question burning in those sparkling bright blue eyes, 'where are we going?' England sighed at the unspoken question. "We are headed to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, in Scotland, although it mainly belongs to me since Allistar (Scotland) could care less about magic."

France nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing we will be using our human names, non?" England nodded once more, a smile slipping onto his usually scowling face. "It's goodbye England and France, hello Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy."

The trip to Diagon Alley had been fairly quick, what with England surprise apparating the two of them there. France had complained loudly about the use of surprise magic, where as England was too busy laughing at the dazed and panicked expression on France's face. "Albus should be awaiting our arrival, seeing as how he has probably received my letter by now." The Englishman mused after he had calmed down. France rolled his eyes, pausing to wink at a pair of blondes walking by, both of which immediately began blushing and giggling like school girls. France smiled, until he noticed that their eyes were on the all-to-oblivious-to-attraction England. "Oh, Arthur~ I zink you 'ave some admirers~" France chided in a sing-song voice. England looked back and spotted the two giggling women, blushing out of embarrassment as he hissed under his breath to France. "It's because their British and I am their nation. They're naturally drawn to me. They really don't find me THAT attractive, I assure you."

France simply chuckled, before gazing awestruck at the large marble building they had approached. "Arthur, mon Angleterre, what is zis place?" People walking by raised an eyebrow at France. What, hadn't he ever seen a bank before? Why was a fully grown wizard acting like a muggleborn first-year? England sighed before stating "its Gringrotts, the wizard bank." France just continued to stare wide-eyed. "We don't have banks zis nice back in France!" He finally managed. England chuckled as he led the awestruck nation into the bank. France quickly regained his composure enough to not look like a bloody idiot. "Vault one please." England stated to the goblin behind the desk. The goblin looked at England like he was mad, before sneering. "Vault one hasn't been opened in centuries so I highly doubt that you-" England cut him off by handing him a shiny pure gold key.

After looking the key over and using some form of magic (Even England had no idea how they did it) the goblin stated with a shocked look on its face "It's real." He stared at England in disbelief. "Young man, who are you? Where did you get this key?" England smirked, pretty darn close to his rebellious pirate smirk actually, as he said "Arthur Kirkland, and how I got the key is a family secret." France was pretty sure that that was a bunch of bull, and assumed that the key was from millions of years ago when England was a child. After a long trip to Vault One (France nearly peed himself when he caught sight of the various traps and dragons) the two of them entered the vault filled with ancient knick-knacks and ridiculous amounts of wizard money. After getting enough money to probably buy out the entire wizarding world, the two exited the bank to find various cameras snapping photos and one miss Rita Skeeter, notepad and feather at the ready.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Yes, hi I'm Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet Press, would ya mind answering some questions for us?" England scowled as the woman didn't wait for an answer and immediately began machine gunning questions. France shifted uncomfortably as other reporters began asking him questions he'd rather not answer; what's your heritage? What's your blood? What magical community are you from? What is your relation to Mr. Kirkland? etc. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to any of this. Their muggle clothing/war uniforms were also heavily questioned as the two desperately tried to edge away from all of this nonsense. Finally, England had had enough, and grabbed France's gloved hand, dragging him away from all the nonsense that is Rita Skeeter and the press. Of course, various photographers snapped pictures of the two 'holding hands' and immediately entered it on the front page of the daily prophet; "Mysterious Wizard Arthur Kirkland opens Vault One" with "Dodges Press with Love Interest in tow" directly underneath it.

England didn't know who he wanted to strangle more at the moment; Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet for practically demanding an interview, France for simply coming along for the ride, or Dumbledore who had made France his assistant professor in his new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He settled on France and sent him his signature 'I'll-kill-you-later-in-your-sleep' look. Albus chuckled at the now obvious rivalry between the two, then nearly did a double take at what he saw next. Was it just him, or did Professor Bonnefoy wink at Professor Kirkland. He smiled to himself as Kirkland confirmed what he had thought with a blush and an angry scowl. _This could be an interesting school year._ "Dumbledore, I thought the bloody frog was going to replace Binns?" Kirkland demanded. "Well, it seems Ms. Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic was assigned a roll as teacher. When she found out I had someone booked for Defense Against the Dark Arts, she decided to take Binns' place. I didn't want to have to choose between two people I had informed of getting a job, so I switched Mr. Bonnefoy to assistant professor." Arthur sighed before nodding his head in frustrated understanding. "Well, I had better go and get my classroom prepared ahead of time." With that being said, the frustrated Brit stormed out of the office with a flick of the cape he had worn over his muggle clothing, so similar to Snape that it wouldn't surprise Dumbledore if they were long lost brothers. He was about to take leave to speak with Hagrid when he noticed Francis still standing there, uncertainly. "Yes Mr. Bonnefoy?" The older (In appearance) wizard asked the young (can centuries count as 'young'?) wizard before him. "I've… known Monsieur Kirkland for a razzer long time. You see, he 'as zis… condition were he might end up… coughing up blood in dangerous amounts." Dumbledore blinked in surprise. Well that was new.

"I just zought you should know so zat not **too** much panic would ensue if he were to 'ave anozzer fit." Albus nodded, pleased to see that although they appeared to be rivals, he at least knew they cared about each other's well being. "I'll see the both of you on the first day of school, feel free to ride the Hogwarts Express here, the students shouldn't be that rowdy, but it would be nice to have an eye or two being kept on them." Francis nodded before rushing off to tell Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland (England) officially hated Dumbledore after finding out he would be babysitting students on a train. With the bloody _FROG_ no less. He was currently looking out the window of the train where he could see parents saying their last minute goodbyes to their kids before they got on the train. It wouldn't be so bad if the darned frog hadn't fallen asleep on his shoulder in the most 'we're-a-couple' fashion possible! Eventually, the sound of the raindrops hitting the glass lulled the already weary professor into sleep, his head slumping to rest on top of Francis's.

"…and THAT is why fairies avoid people." Luna concluded as Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and herself headed to the back of the train in search of an empty compartment. All the others had filled up quickly and the six of them were forced to sit in the very last compartment available. They opened the door only to see a rather peculiar sight. Two men in muggle clothing were sleeping, leaning against each other in a way that practically screamed 'we're-a-couple'. The students awkwardly sat down around the two of them, glancing at them every now and then. Ginny opened her mouth to speak when the man with long blonde hair as well as slight stubble on his chin slowly opened his sparkling blue eyes, yawning slightly as he stretched. Still oblivious to the students he gently nudged the much shorter man's shoulder, murmuring sleepily "Angleterre, wake up. We can't be asleep when we arrive." To which the reply was a grumbled "Shut up, you bloody git…"

Hermione cleared her throat, finally catching the attention of both now conscious men. "Not to be rude, but who are you two?" The blue-eyed man, after fixing his obviously French clothes, put on a rather charming smile and stated "Professor Francis Bonnefoy, your new Defense Against ze Dark Arts teacher." He received shocked looks all around. "CO-teacher." The shorter man piped up, casting an annoyed glance towards Francis. "Actually, scratch that, ASSITANT professor. I'm the one who will be doing most of the teaching. Professor Arthur Kirkland, by the way." More shocked faces until Ron stupidly stated "Well, with our luck so far with DADA teachers, now we've got two people who'll try and kill Harry." Professor Bonnefoy went wide-eyed and Professor Kirkland… smiled. He then turned to glare at Harry, confusing the boy-who-lived. "Oh, I've heard all about you, Potter. All your little hero moments. Well, I'm not having it, not at all. I hereby BAN you from doing dangerous stupid things. No hero-ing on my watch." The wink plus the little smirk was all the signal they needed; giggles all around at Potter's embarrassment. Harry couldn't help but smile though, as he thought. _Maybe this year's DADA won't be as bad as I thought…_


	2. 2: Bloody Frog

**Hey,** **MangleMaskyWes** **here with chapter two! I (unfortunately) still don't own anything other then the plotline.** **Death by Nosebleed** **: I love the story! It's really cute with France's caring thing and their arguing and GAH.**

 **Wow. First review and I just LOVE it. I'll put in some more fluffy FrUk moments just for you,** **Death by Nosebleed** **. Thanks for the review! Now, onto the story!**

Chapter two: Bloody frog

Arthur sat patiently at the head table with the other teachers, Francis sitting directly beside him. Arthur sighed, trying desperately to not just strangle the bloody Frenchman as he chatted idly about random things; the current weather in France, how beautiful Paris is this time of year, how delicious French cuisine was ("You know, Angleterre, you could really use some cooking lessons") etc. So let's just say that when the noisy first years burst into the Great Hall, Arthur was grateful that Francis had to SHUT UP. Bloody frog was practically pouting at being cut off. All was going well, some girl named 'Valka Wolffe' was sorted into Slytherin, her sister being sorted into Gryffindor, the usual sorting fiasco. Then, everything went downhill when it came time for the usual finishing speech. Rules, rules, more rules, don't go into the Forbidden Forest, curfew, etc. The part where it got bad was when Dumbledore announced the new professors. "I would like everyone to welcome our new History of Magic teacher, Dolores Umbrigde, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Arthur Kirkland, and his assistant, Professor Francis Bonnefoy."

The Headmaster went to continue only to be interrupted by the nasally 'hem hem hem's of Umbridge, who stood and made a speech so bad it shocked Arthur to know she was English. It was so poorly written and delivered, it almost made him wish he were French! ALMOST. By the end of it, Arthur was pouting alongside Francis. (SCOWLING! SCOWLING, DANG IT! England does not 'pout') It was then that her attention fell upon the ne DADA professor himself, her eyes squinting at his muggle clothing. "Mr. Kirkland." She stated with her false sweetness. _What do you want, Toad?_ Arthur turned his attention towards the ugly woman in her equally ugly pink sweater. "I couldn't help but notice your… ahem… _muggle_ clothes. Care to explain?" Arthur frowned at this. Was this woman seriously making a fuss about his CLOTHES of all things? In front of the whole school and faculty? Really? "Is there something wrong with the way I dress, Ms. Umbridge?" Francis tensed, his eyes nervously darting between Umbridge and Arthur. This woman was from the Ministry and could have a lot of power on her side… then again, an angry England was not something to trifle with. _Please don't start a fight, mon Amour…_ Francis silently pleaded.

"No, I just find it odd that Albus hired someone who wears trashy war uniforms to school." Francis gasped. That so called 'trashy war uniform' had seen more days of carnage and pain then this woman could imagine. Arthur looked ready to strangle the toad faced woman and was obviously about to dish out some harsh comments, but Francis beat him to it. No one, and I mean, NO ONE, insults his Angleterre on such a sensitive topic. Iggy wouldn't trade that uniform for anything, it was his history, his culture. And you don't insult a nation's history without consequence. "Ms. Umbridge. Are you… 'ow do you say… on your period by any chance?" Arthur attempted to hide his grin behind a hand whilst the students had no problem with openly guffawing at Umbridge's baffled and embarrassed expression. Umbridge promptly shut her insulting trap and sat down, far away from England and France thankfully. After making sure no one was looking, Arthur murmured a soft "Thank you" and Francis simply winked.

After the feast, the two professors headed off towards their private quarters. Arthur had been glad he didn't have to share a common room with the other teachers, he could only take so much conversation before he lost his mind and summoned something evil. The both of them walked up to the painting of a large wolf with jet black fur and piercing gold eyes. " _Passvord?"_ It asked the two of them in a thick German accent, fluffy tail swishing from side to side. "Angleterre." Francis piped up before Arthur could even begin to speak. The wolf nodded and the painting swung to the side revealing a secret entrance. Arthur glared at the back of the taller male's head for choosing the password himself, and let out an obnoxious "HA!" when he conked his head on the top of the opening. Being a rather short man, Arthur had no problems what-so-ever when entering. The entrance closed behind them as they surveyed the room. There were two staircases that they naturally went up separately, each expecting a room. Arthur came storming back down the minute he realized it was a two-person bathroom, enraged with Albus Dumbledore for forcing him to share a room with the bloody frog.

"Mon Angleterre? What are you doing in here?" France asked from his position in the middle of the rather large bed. England glared at him before quickly getting changed into his sleepwear, doing his best to ignore the wolf-whistle. He slipped under the covers and growled "Scoot over, frog." France, for once in his miserable immortal life, did so without complaint. If it hadn't been so dark and England hadn't turned his back on him, he would have noticed the dark crimson color quickly spreading out across the Frenchman's face as he tried not to hyperventilate from being so close to his crush.

"Minerva, please be a dear and fetch our new professors for breakfast. I worry about their health considering how thin they are." McGonagall chuckled warmly at the joke aimed toward the fact that both men were quite the walking stick figures. She nodded towards Dumbledore in acknowledgement before heading towards the large painting of the wolf. " _Passvord?_ " It questioned. McGonagall tried her luck. "Angleterre?" Turns out the nickname for the short professor worked and McGonagall felt like a genius. She marched up the stairs only to open the door and find both professors asleep in each other's arms, Kirkland's head pressed comfortably against Bonnefoy's chest as they slept on. McGonagall rolled her eyes before stating "If you two lovebirds are done snuggling, Dumbledore requests for you to be present for at least breakfast on the first day." Arthur awoke with a jolt before he slowly began to realize he was trapped in the silky smooth, strong, comforting arms of a certain Frenchman. Oh, and McGonagall was staring at them with an amused smirk. Great. Arthur jumped out of bed, quickly rushing off to shower and change, leaving Francis to doze on, blissfully unaware of the embarrassing situation at hand. That is, until Arthur dumped a bucket of ice water over his head.

Francis jumped awake with a startle "AIYEEEEEE!" before glaring at Arthur and swearing in French at the smirking wizard. He pushed past McGonagall to go change, glaring at Arthur as he left. "I'll see you at breakfast, frog!" Arthur called out as he rushed down the stairs. "Au revoir, Angleterre. Ze you at breakfast!" Francis yelled back as he hopped into the shower. McGonagall rolled her eyes and left the room in favor of arriving in time for breakfast. Pretty soon, Professor Bonnefoy walked down the row of tables and sat beside Arthur who glared at the 'bloody frog'. Umbridge sat down on the other side of Arthur, causing both men to stiffen. "Rather young to be professors, are we not?" She questioned the two. Francis wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders and pulled him closer to him and farther away from 'that ugly toad', as both nations in disguise had taken to calling her. Who knew what she might try to pull? _Any moves to 'arm my Angleterre, and I'll introduce her to ze sharp end of a guillotine._ Umbridge eyed the action suspiciously, taking the conversation she had eavesdropped on to mind.

 _-Before France and England entered the Great Hall_

 _"_ _I'm not kidding you Headmaster, that is exactly how I found the two of them." McGonagall whisper laughed as Dumbledore chuckled. "Really? How childish and cute." Umbridge, who had been listening in on the conversation, stored the information in the back of her mind for possible blackmail._

"So, I heard you that the two of you share a bed. Any particular reason?" She asked innocently. The blush on Arthur's face was enough 'proof' for her. "Oh, are you two together?" She seemed to say 'together' with poorly hidden disgust. "N-no! What would make you think that?" Umbridge held up a copy of The Daily Prophet and pointed to the front page, with a moving picture in the middle of Arthur grabbing Francis's hand and rushing away from the reporters, replaying the scene over and over again. She then pointed towards the letters in bold spelling out 'Dodges Press with Love Interest in tow'. "The Daily Prophet is utter bollocks!" Arthur cried out defensively, catching the attention of most everyone in the Great Hall. "Just what is utter bollocks Mr. Kirkland?" Snape questioned. Umbridge walked over and handed him the paper. After reading it two or three times to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him what with the absurdness of it all, he nodded and stated "I agree, Mr. Kirkland. This is… 'utter bollocks'." The potions master quoted as he ripped the paper in two, the hint of a smile ghosting his features as Umbridge went bug-eyed before huffing in defeat.

 **And that's chapter two, complete with the over-usage of the term 'bloody frog'. Quick shout out to** **Phanfan925** **. Their story** ** _The Price of Wisdom_** **is what got me into Hetalia/Harry Potter crossovers in the first place. Seriously, go read it, it's one of the best! Would have posted this chapter sooner, but I had some technical difficulties.**


	3. 3: Magic of a Nation

**WOW. Just, WOW. Thanks for all the positive reviews you guys! They really mean a lot to me! So, without further adieu, chapter three everyone! (I still own nothing but the plot.)**

 **WARNING: This is where the T rating comes in, folks…**

Chapter three: Magic of a Nation

Arthur re-organized his classroom for possibly the millionth time before finally settling down in his seat. Francis leaned against the desk in a bored manner and looked at the various objects and books around the room. "Not bad Angleterre. Not bad." He commented. Arthur rolled his eyes before attempting to once again fix the unruly mess he called his hair. "It's never going to work, mon cher." The Englishman glared at the French nation for his unnecessary commentary. Francis merely chuckled and turned his attention to the now open classroom door. A young Slytherin girl stepped inside, her dark-brown hair covering her left eye as she glanced up shyly. She pushed her glasses up and sat down in one of the front row seats. Francis raised an eyebrow as she started scribbling something down in her notebook, her pale green eyes never leaving the page.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle! What are writing zere?" She jumped and pulled the paper closer to her chest, hugging the binding in an almost protective manner. Arthur looked up and scanned the room. Who was Francis talking to? He finally noticed the young first-year in the front row. She looked familiar. _Ah, right, Valka Wolffe. Her sister is in Gryffindor, same as the rest of her family._ How had he not seen her. "Is something wrong, love?" The Brit questioned concernedly. She seemed shocked that both professors had acknowledged her, and Arthur felt a wave of guilt crash over him. _That's the same look Matthew (Canada) gives me when I actually remember him…_ The girl proceeded to bury her pale face in the pages of her notebook, flushing pink at all the attention.

Arthur was about to attempt to speak to her again when more students filed in through the open doorway. Arthur sighed before standing, ready to begin the lesson. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He started as the rest of the class sat down, each one eyeing his muggle clothes. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, or to you, Professor Kirkland." Nods all around, some kids probably thinking of ways to drive the new teacher mad. "And that over there is- BLOODY FROG, STOP MESSING WITH THAT!" All eyes turned towards Francis, who was currently holding some sort of triple-bladed Katana. The Frenchman glared before setting the weapon back on it's display and sulking over to the professor's side. "This utter moron is named Francis Bonnefoy, but don't expect him to answer to it, he has the IQ of a chipmunk." "HEY!" The class giggled and Valka smiled behind the cover of her book. "You shall address me as Professor Bonnefoy." Francis stated sulkily. A little blonde boy in the back raised his hand, fighting back a grin. "Yes Mr.…?" "Malfoy, sir. Donavan Malfoy." The boy replied. Arthur nodded for him to continue with his question. "Are you gay?" Donavan snickered at the professor's shocked face. "New rule, only ask questions related to the lesson." Arthur said quickly as the class giggled once more at his embarrassment.

The class soon found themselves outside, practicing simple defense spells such as disarming spells and shield charms. Valka was about to cast a stunning spell on one of the mist targets when her wand went flying out of her hand and into the Forbidden Forest. _I knew I shouldn't have practiced so close to the edge._ Not wanting to disrupt the class, she cautiously wandered into the trees in search of her wand. _Oh where is it?_ She thought as she went deeper into the forest. A loud snap behind her caused the poor girl to freeze. She slowly turned around to see a man in a hooded cloak that covered his face in shadows allowing only his glowing red eyes to pierce through the darkness. Valka Wolffe didn't have time to react as a curse was shot towards her…

A bright flash from within the woods caught Francis's attention and he headed over towards it. Pushing past the dark branches he found a clearing where an ominous figure loomed over a small body sprawled out on the ground, her silver and green tie spattered with the blood dripping from her mouth. Francis felt his heart stop at the sight of the shy girl who had entered the classroom early lying limp on the forest floor. Her pale green eyes, once bright and filled with life, now empty, open wide but not able to see. Francis didn't think about it, he just lunged at the figure in pure rage, managing to tear the cloak from him. The Frenchman stared in horror at the nose-less dark wizard that stood before him. "Voldemort…" He whispered, before snapping out of his shock and punching the dark lord straight in the jaw. There was a loud snap as the dark wizard apparated away, satisfied with his minor killing spree.

Arthur was in the middle of explaining to the class a new defense spell when he felt a stab of pain in his chest. "Professor?" A red-headed Gryffindor girl asked as her teacher clamped a hand over his mouth… McGonagall and several other teachers came rushing out as the screaming continued. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all gathered in a circle, blocking the teachers' view. "Students, please move, what seems to be the-" The students parted as Arthur coughed up another ridiculous amount of blood. "Professor Kirkland! Students, move so that Madam Pomfrey can do her job!" Poppy rushed forward and got the poor man to his feet, Snape assisting her in leading him to the medical wing.

Francis couldn't stop crying over the death of the young first-year. Why her? Why not an adult? At least then the pain of their loss wouldn't be as bad. Francis couldn't let this happen. Not to someone so innocent and sweet. He set her down carefully and placed a hand over her heart and his. There was a faint glow as the assistant professor went limp and the girl gasped for air as life coursed through her previously cold body. Francis stood weakly, his heartbeat weaker. _Good thing I'm a nation._ He was pretty sure he wouldn't have survived that if he were mortal. "Professor? Where am I?" She asked, her boyish sounding French accent ringing in the empty clearing. Francis hugged her tightly. "You're alive. You're alive again…" He sobbed. "I died?" Francis nodded. Valka looked over at him and smiled. "Zank you…" Francis looked up at her face and smiled. "Zank you… France…"

Francis froze. Did she just say France? "Wha…" Valka blushed and looked down at her feet. "Zat's why I was so quiet… you and Mr. Kirkland are France and England. You're nations, and it would be disrespectful to treat you like equals." France smiled down at her. "It's fine Valka. Don't zink of me as better zen you. You're a very bright girl, you know. How did you know, by ze way?" Valka looked up at him, green eyes shining brightly. "I'm a Halfling, part werewolf part mortal. Animals can sense zeir nations." France nodded, the whole situation sinking in. "*American Werewolf in London?" He questioned jokingly. "Nope, French werewolf in London, England. My mozher was from Paris, France and my fazher was a wizard in London, England."

Arthur glared at the teachers surrounding him for the tenth time. He was currently being held hostage in a hospital bed by a very stubborn Madam Poppy Pomfrey over a little bit of blood. … Okay, so it was a LOT of blood, but he was perfectly fine and didn't need a bunch of people babying him. He felt relieved when Francis showed up… okay, maybe he really WAS sick. "Merde, what happened?" He asked as he looked at Arthur. "I… look, I had another fit, but I'm honestly fine now! Francis, tell them that I'm fine!" He pleaded the taller man. Francis sighed and turned towards the others in the room. "Mon Angleterre is deazzly ill and will be requiring my constant attention seeing as how I have dealt wiz zis before." He then carried the properly enraged Englishman out of the room. The loud cries of "FRANCIS, YOU BLOODY GIT!" and "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU PERVERT!" were ignored as he entered their dorm.

"Arthur, Angleterre, you need your rest. Rest, please? For me?" Francis batted his eyes as he laid Arthur down on the couch. He was met with a kick to the face and a grumbled "Fine." as a result. Francis smiled as he heard the painting swing open, little Valka stepping inside with a cup of tea. "Valka? What are you doing here?" Valka set the cup down in front of Arthur. "Drink up, Mr. England. Madam Pomfrey says it will make you feel better. Before you ask, Mr. France gave me ze password." She then went on to explain her origins and how she knew it was them, and so on and so forth. "Ah, the whole 'shy-to-a-fault' thing makes more sense now." England concluded. "Don't worry, Mr. England, I won't tell anyone your secrets." England raised an eyebrow. " _Secrets_? But, I only have one." "So you being gay isn't secret anymore? Congrats on your bravery and courage on coming out!" Arthur blushed dark red as Francis laughed so hard he fell off of his chair. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GAY!?" Arthur shouted as he stormed up the stairs to rest.

 ***I do not own the movie An American Werewolf in London**

 **So ends chapter three. Some of you may wonder why there's a random half-werewolf-half-human thing now, but I thought the story could use an odd little sort of comic relief character since that little 'T rating' warning is going to be showing up WAAAY more often. And no, Valka Wolffe is NOT me and that is NOT my name. She's exactly what she is portrayed as: A fictional character in a book who just so happens to be part werewolf. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the third chapter!**

 **MangleMaskyWes**


	4. 4: Kiss

**I'm back! School has started up again, so I won't update as often, but I'll try my best. So glad I'm making the FrUK fangirls happy. Here is chapter four, with slight FrUK action (Because I've been teasing the fangirls for long enough).**

 **WARNING: May cause nosebleeds…**

Chapter four: Kiss

Arthur glared at them. Both of them. Complete and utter… "Wankers." The Brit muttered under his breath. Valka always showed up early and she and Francis would play match-maker until class started. The young first year even made a bet with the Frenchman. "Five galleons Draco makes ze first move." "Non, non, mon cher. Il est Harry qui fera le premier pas.*" Arthur rolled his bright green eyes as the two giggled like schoolgirls and chatted away in excited French. Valka was a sweet, kind child, very intelligent, etc. But Arthur was to the point of giving her detention for every couple she and Francis came up with. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Donc, vous allez embrasser ce soir?**" … "Oui." Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. Another thing he didn't like about French; he only knew what Francis had told him. All Arthur knew about the conversation was that Francis said yes to it. The rest of the class period was normal (well, for wizards at least.). When the last of the students left the room, the Englishman began to feel uncomfortable. He was alone. In a room. With FRANCE. The Nation of Love stepped closer, a smirk present on his perfect face. _Oh god, don't think like that Arthur. This is France we're talking about, your mortal enemy for life._ England hated France. It was as simple as that. He DESPISED him. So why was he blushing as the taller man pushed him against the desk, slowly leaning in, closer and closer…

"Professors! The door is locked, can you please open it?" Hermione shouted from outside the door. If looks could kill, the intelligent Gryffindor would have dropped dead to the floor from the glare Francis was sending in her general direction. Way to kill the mood Granger. Arthur took this chance to rush away from his assistant professor to unlock the door, mentally thanking the fifth year as she, Ron, and Harry rushed into class, the other two being forced to arrive early by a rather annoyed 'Mione. More Gryffindors and Slytherins filed in, Draco glancing at Harry with a sneer before sitting down on the other end of the room.

"Alright, I do hope everyone studied hard, as today is the day of the test." The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was met with annoyed groans from half the class. "Angleterre, if I may?" Arthur cautiously nodded, wary of what he would say or do. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, seeing as Professor Kirkland never let Professor Bonnefoy do much, so this was a rare situation. Francis cleared his throat to gain the students' attention. "Zis test will heavily affect your grades, so I suggest zat you stop your plainte*` and do your best." Arthur rolled his eyes at the use of French, but nodded in agreement, seemingly pleased with the explanation. Francis handed out the tests and watched as the students got to work, silence filling the room.

Francis stood beside Arthur, blue eyes glancing around at the students, making sure no slips of paper with test answers were being passed around, no cheating, the usual things a teacher would look for during a test. His attention ended up on the shorter wizard beside him in no time. He took in every feature about him. How his messy blonde hair fell into his emerald green eyes from time to time. How his ridiculously thick eyebrows furrowed together when he saw students attempting to cheat off their neighbor. How his lips twitched up at the corners when a student realized that he or she had been caught, and quickly went back to doing their work. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned his head to look at him. Before he could ask "What", the French professor leaned in, pecking the end of his nose affectionately. Arthur's face burned bright red as Francis pulled back, a pink tint on his cheeks. A soft thud caused their heads to snap up, only to see a Slytherin girl standing wide-eyed in front of them, her book on the floor and her mouth open in shock. A small smile slipped onto her face as she handed her completed test to Arthur, her light grey eyes twinkling in amusement. She turned back around with a flick of her cloak, walking up to a red-headed Gryffindor girl with dark brown eyes. "Called it." She whispered to her, motioning towards the professors. The red-head sighed before handing her Slytherin bestie three sickles, a happy smile on her face.

Arthur couldn't have been happier when the students finally left. That happiness was soon washed away as he heard Draco tell his two goons "That Kirkland fellow must be gay. Did you see the way he dresses? Muggle clothes of all things. And might I add…" Arthur glared at the pureblood's back as he turned the corner and disappeared down the hall. "Does EVERY Malfoy think I'm gay?" He muttered, Francis chuckling behind him. Kirkland whirled around, his fiery gaze now directed at the taller blonde before him. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten about your little stunt. I'm not through with you, bloody frog."

Arthur cast a silencing spell on the door as he shoved Bonnefoy back into the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. The innocent students walked past the closed classroom, blissfully unaware (thanks to the spell) of the loud swearing and series of thumps as Arthur revealed a small example of why you don't screw with the rage of the English nation. "-AND IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS _TAP_ MY NOSE, BELIEVE ME FROG, I WILL BEAT YOUR A-" Francis threw his arms up in defeat. "Arthur, Arthur, mon cheri, language! We're in a school, remember?!" The assistant professor was only fifty percent worried about the children being scarred for life, and was more concerned about his blood staying inside his own body. Arthur paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to control his temper. His was flustered from yelling and his hair was even messier then before from chasing his rival around the room in an attempt to strangle him. Francis would have said he was adorable if he didn't value his life at that moment.

"Mon amour, I'm truly sorry for embarrassing you like zat. It was not my intention." Arthur's anger flared up once more. "Then what was your intention, you bloody wanker!?" Francis went silent at that. He couldn't tell him. Not now at least. "Nozzing, forget I said anyzing." Arthur stared at him for a moment, before sighing and removing the silencing spell as he unlocked and opened the door. "It's getting late, frog. We'd better go to bed before Filch sicks his cat on us." Francis cracked a smile as he followed Arthur out of the room.

"Alright Angleterre, you can use ze shower now…" Francis trailed off as he heard gentle breathing. The day must have taken it's toll on his dear Angleterre, as the Englishman was passed out under the covers, snoring softly. Francis crept forward slowly. "Angleterre? Arthur? Are you awake?" He nudged his shoulder softly, unaware he had indeed woken him up. "He must be sleeping." He stated to himself. Arthur kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep so he could listen. "He's so cute when he's like zis. No scowl, no glare, just peaceful." Francis mused to himself. Arthur held back the insult he would have thrown at the Frenchman for saying such a thing. The bloody United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland is not cute. There wasn't much to hear, it was just random comments about him. Arthur was starting to wonder why he was pretending to sleep in the first place, when he felt something press against his back as a pair of arms wrapped around him lovingly.

A slightly cold nose pressed into his neck before he felt him peck his ear sweetly. "I know you'd never believe me if I told you, but…" Arthur felt his heart speed up as Francis placed his lips on his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. "Je t'aime, Angleterre. Wiz all my heart…" England felt his heart stop as France gently moved his head so that he was facing the ceiling. A soft pair of lips pressed against his and the English nation's mind went blank. This felt… right. Francis pulled back a bit too soon in Arthur's opinion, and the short nation grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back down, crushing his lips against France's. France froze in stunned silence, before kissing back, holding his Angleterre close. France smiled into the kiss. HIS Angleterre. He liked that.

Meanwhile, England was having an inner mind battle. Part of him shouted for him to stop, he was only acting like this because it's his first kiss, he hates France, he HATES him. The other part told him to never let go of this feeling, he only "hated" France because he would always flirt with everyone and he was jealous, because he loved him all this time. _Ever since we were kids, actually…_ England realized with a jolt.

 _-Very very very long ago-_

 _Arthur leaned against the tree, his bright green eyes filled with tears as he slowly sank to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. How many towns had chased him down in angry mobs? How many orphanages and families threw him out in disgust? It wasn't HIS fault he couldn't die from mortal weapons. It wasn't HIS fault for being destined to live forever, for being the BLOODY EMBODIEMENT OF THE COUNTRY OF ENGLAND. Yet he felt like it was. For he was a simple child, who didn't understand that he was immortal, that he was a nation. All he understood was that he did or said something, and people would hate and fear him. It must be his fault. What else could it be?_

 _He couldn't hold back anymore. He sobbed loudly and buried his head in his knees, tears streaming down his face. After about twenty minutes the sobs died down to a whimper. His legs trembled from running for so far and so long, and the rest of him hurt from the sticks and stones and bullets that the townspeople threw and shot at him. "Demon!" "Devil!" "Spawn of Satan!" the cruel names rung in his innocent ears as he gave up. Let the people find him. Let them tie him to this tree and leave him for the bears. Or cougars. Or whatever else could possibly be out there looking for a snack. He was just about to walk back and face punishment when a gentle hand grasped his shoulder. "Hé, vous êtes d'accord?" Arthur looked up in fear. There stood a boy with long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his clothes resembling that of French royalty._

 _"_ _Je l'ai dit, êtes-vous d'accord?" Arthur blinked in confusion before finally mustering up the courage to say "What?" The boy chuckled before trying again. "I said, are you okay?" His accent sounded soothing to Arthur's ears and he smiled, before frowning and shaking his head. "N-no, they… they think I'm evil 'cause I can't d-die." Arthur covered his mouth with his hands. Great. Now this boy would hate him just like everyone else. The boy went wide-eyed before smiling, excitement written all over his face. "So you're a country too?" He asked. "Huh?" The boy shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "I'll explain after we get you all fixed. Come, I will take you to my home. My maman and papa will be so happy zat I found someone like me." As the older boy grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet, Arthur felt his face become hot. Francis took notice of the bright red blush and turned away so that the little English boy wouldn't see him blush as well. He would protect this adorable boy with his life, he decided. "Hey, what's your name, mon cher?" "It's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. And you are?" "Francis Bonnefoy, future heir to ze throne."_

 _-End of memory-_

England pulled back for air, blushing bright red. "How… how long have you had feelings for me?" Arthur questioned. Francis leaned back and hummed thoughtfully. "Hmmm…. Ever since I found you under zat tree, actually." He admitted with a faint pink spreading across his face. "The moment you helped me up." Arthur answered in a heart-beat. The two looked at each other before leaning in once more, capturing each others lips in another innocent kiss. As they held each other, lips pressed gently together, they felt as if nothing could go wrong. "D'awww, I knew you two loved each ozzer~" Valka sat at the end of the bed with a plate of cheesecake in her hand, her wolf ears and tail out as she smiled innocently at the two stunned men. "Cheesecake?" She asked, holding out the plate, her tail wagging, completely oblivious to the awkward situation she had created. … … … "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" "You gave me ze password. Cheesecake?" Suffice to say, after all this had happened, Arthur had to admit to two things; 1. He loved the bloody frog with all his heart. 2. His gay thoughts had, indeed, caught up to him.

 **…** **Valka Wolffe, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Translations:**

 ***No, no, my dear. It is Harry who will make the first move.**

 ****So, you're going to kiss him tonight?**

 ***`Plainte = Complaining**

 **Mon cheri = My darling**

 **Mon amour = My love**

 **Je t'aime = I love you**

 **Angleterre = England**

 **That's it for now. That last line was inspired by a review I received. I very much enjoyed reading that one. The person who wrote it is bloody awesome. You know who you are.**


	5. 5: Halfling

**Okay, this is for someone who reviewed that they want more Valka. An opportunity for character development (and tragic back-story that will make the readers tear-up. I'm so sorry) has arrived. This chapter is primarily focused on our little half-wolf, but not entirely.**

 **WARNING: May cause room to flood with tears. I'm being serious. (Also, mild English swearing)**

Chapter five: Halfling

 _Valka stared at the two blondes in front of her in confusion. What was going on? Why did her mommy and daddy look so scared? "Maman? What's wrong?" The toddler stepped forward, arms outstretched to the woman. She screamed and kicked the brunette away from her, her little body hitting the ground with a loud 'THUMP!' "Get away monster!" Her 'father' screamed. "Papa?" 'BANG!' Valka screamed as the bullet pierced her tail, a second one tearing a hole in her left ear. The furry objects on her head flattened against her skull in distress as she whimpered and scooted away. The couple glared at the 'beast' in disgust. Pale-green eyes filled with confusion and fear stared back at them. "GET OUT! GET OUT YOU VILE CREATURE!" Valka ran from the house, sobbing loudly as her little legs began to ache. No, she couldn't stop now. Not now. She had to get away. She had to…_

England woke with a gasp, sweat running down his face as the scene replayed in his head. "Mmm? Angleterre?" France asked as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Valka." The island nation whispered right as a loud scream resonated throughout the castle. Arthur leapt to his feet, throwing on some clothes before dashing out the door with Francis in hot pursuit. The professor burst into the Slytherin dorm room as the screaming continued. Rushing up to the girls' dormitory, he saw Valka curled up in the corner, crying her eyes out. "She just started screaming, professor!" One of the Slytherin girls piped up as the short Englishman scooped the sobbing Halfling into his arms, carrying her to infirmary.

"Night terrors, you say?" Madame Pomfrey looked over at the small girl who was currently being calmed down by a worried Frenchman. "Something of the sort, most likely reliving a traumatic event from the past." Arthur didn't take his eyes off of the young half-werewolf for a second. He had become rather close to the young girl, and she saw him as a sort of father-figure for her to rely on. Well, mother-figure. She had told him herself the embarrassing little fact and Francis had insisted on calling him his 'girlfriend'. "Not to be rude, but how did you know of this, professor?" Pomfrey questioned suspiciously. Arthur paled. "Well, she did scream rather loud…" The *medi-witch gave him a dead-panned look. "None of the other professors heard a thing." "I heard ze screams as well, mademoiselle." Francis quickly interjected. He held Valka's hand reassuringly as she sniffled, trying to forget the nightmare. "Now is not the time for questioning, Poppy, we need to help Valka." Madame Pomfrey huffed slightly but nodded and handed the nation in disguise a bottle of medicine.

"This should help her sleep better. I recommend that someone watch over her just incase she has another nightmare. If this is to happen, she is to be woken immediately." Arthur nodded and took a hold of Valka's free hand, the other being held by Francis. The three walked over to the nations' quarters. Once inside, England handed the first-year a cup of fresh tea, letting her put as much sugar as she wanted into it. Valka sipped her tea slowly, tears still filling her eyes. She let her ears and tail out since it was more comfortable that way. The hole in her left ear caught both nations' eyes and France spoke up. "Valka, what is zis?" She stiffened, her ears going back on instinct. "They didn't deserve you, Valka." England couldn't hold it in anymore. "And your biological parents were fools to give you up. Being a Halfling isn't a curse nor a shame on your family." Valka blinked before flinging herself into England's arms, wailing into his chest as he comforted her.

France immediately joined in on the hug, his own eyes brimming with tears. "Shh shh, ça va , ils ne puevent pas vous.*" Valka sniffled and looked up, managing a smile. "I don't need zem. I have my maman and papa right here." England smiled and kissed her forehead before raising his head up and kissing France on the cheek. France chuckled before softly singing a French lullaby as Valka stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. England smiled as he gently set Valka down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her sleeping form. France watched from the foot of the stairs, smirking as England kissed her head once more. "You've still got ze parenting skills, mon amour." England punched the Frenchman's arm playfully before heading upstairs. France cast one last loving look back at the Halfling asleep on the couch before following his lover up to bed. Arthur was already asleep by the time he got up there. "Bonne nuit, ma petite amie." He whispered softly as he climbed into bed. "Call me your girlfriend one more time, frog…" Francis chuckled at Arthur's little 'threat' and replied with, "Of course, mon amour, of course."

Harry wrapped his arms around the trembling blonde boy as he told him what happened. "-and then, she started screaming, and it freaked me out, and-" It went on and on and on. The boy who lived just nodded his head as Draco calmed down from his previous panic attack. "S-Sorry, I guess I'm… overreacting. Again." Harry rolled his jade green eyes. "Since when are you never?" He replied playfully, before nuzzling the Slytherin's chin affectionately. Hiding in the shadows, Luna Lovegood mentally cursed the day she met a certain first-year Slytherin. "Guess I owe Valka five galleons now…" The blonde muttered under her breath as she pulled out a camera. _Click!_ … … … "LUNA, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" "LOVEGOOD! BURN THE PICTURE!" Luna's chime-like laughter rang out as she rushed off, waving the evidence in her hand. This was SO worth five galleons. "MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!"

Valka was in a better mood as she sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast. "Hey, kid, you okay?" The half-wolf looked up at the two prefects in front of her. One had green eyes that were even paler then hers and hair cut short with bangs over their left eye and glasses, their hair such a dark shade of brown, it was almost black. The Slytherin sitting next to them was just as tall and thin as the brunette, with almost-shoulder-length red-brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and a pale complexion. Valka couldn't tell if they were girls or androgynous boys since there robes were baggy enough to easily conceal any curves they might have had. "We heard you scream last night." The sort-of-redhead stated in concern. "Yeah, are you alright? What happened?" They both had gender-neutral voices. Valka sighed. "I had a nightmare, I'm fine, thanks for your concern." They both nodded in sync before standing. "Tim, we have 'the thing' to get to, remember? Hurry your lazy arse up!" The brunette glared at the retreating form of the other before rushing off to catch up to him/her. "Shut up, Jack! Slow down, I'm not as fast as you!" _Well they're… interesting…_ Valka thought before returning her attention back to her cheesecake, her shoulder-length curls bouncing as she nodded her head to some beat only she could hear.

 ***Medi-witch… correct me if I'm wrong on that term.**

 ***It's alright, they can't hurt you anymore.**

 ***Goodnight, my girlfriend**

 **Jack and Tim. I've decided to throw them in there as the designated "WHAT GENDER ARE THEY!?" characters. Sorry if this annoys the viewers, but I thought you might like a little mystery that won't be solved for a LOOONG time. And no, just because their names are 'Jack' and 'Tim' does not mean they are 100% guys. Whether their boys or girls is up for you guys to decide. Not as in a vote or anything, just your opinions. Please don't start a war with each other over this. Oh, and Valka's back-story?... well… -Hides behind England- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'LL GIVE YOU HAPPIER CHAPTERS LATER, I PROMISE! DON'T ATTACK, WHERE DO YOU THINK VIRGIN OLIVE OIL COMES FROM!? (Virgin Olive Oil quote – Italy from Hetalia said that in episode 1. Look it up if you absolutely need to check.)**


	6. 6: GerIta Invades Hogwarts

**Well, I was helping Arthur clean out his old storage room when I came across his old invisibility cloak. I have been running about Hogwarts like a retard and scaring Alfred by saying boo every five minutes. But alas, Arthur used magic to find me and now keeps the cloak locked in a box. So, until I can find my khajit friend Kahni to help me pick the lock, I am back! Guess whose in this chapter? Guess. GUESS. No, but really, GerIta. Yep. I felt like the other countries would have found out sooner or later. So here are two of them.**

Chapter six: GerIta Invades Hogwarts (+ English Tsundere-ness)

Italy whimpered at the thought of entering a castle full of witches and wizards. He'd seen some of England's dark magic, so it frightened him. But Doitsu said they had to go check on England, so here they were, him and his captain, about to sneak into England's school. "Germany, I'm scared! Hold my hand, please? Ve~" The blonde German rolled his eyes before taking hold of the smaller nation's hand, face heating up at the contact. "Alright, ve'll have to sneak our vay into Hogvarts since it's so heavily protected by zat Dumbledore vizard. Now ze real qvuestion is, how?" The small Italian looked over and noticed a stern looking woman rushing towards them. She had a stick in her hand and a scowl on her face. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She questioned threateningly.

"GERMANY, HEEEEEELP!" McGonagall stared, dumbfounded, as the little red-headed man ran off towards the blonde, screaming and crying for protection. The blonde whipped out a pistol in a matter of seconds, the barrel trained on the Transfiguration Professor. Minerva stiffened up having heard of the muggle weapon. The tall, muscular man before her let out a breath and lowered the gun before turning angrily to the much shorter and wimpier man. "Ita-! I mean, Veneziano! Control yourself!* Now is not ze time to have a panic attack at every person you see, Dumkopf!" McGonagall eyed the German and Italian before her warily. Germany quickly put the pistol away before extending a hand to greet McGonagall properly. "Hallo, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, and zis is my ally, Veneziano Feliciano Vargas." "Ciao!" The professor opened her mouth to question them further when a rather angry Brit came storming out of the school. "BEILSCHMIDT! VARGAS! WHAT THE BLOODY DEVIL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" Minerva sighed. Last names. Ninety percent of the time that meant they were rivals or enemies.

"Oh, ciao Iggy! We were all so worried when you just disappeared without a trace, so we followed you here!" Ludwig rolled his eyes at the younger man's stupidity. Arthur would have them thrown off of the school's grounds in a heartbeat. "Oh, bonjour monsieur Beilschmidt! And I see you brought mon little brozzer as well. Razzer inseparable ze two of you, non?" Ludwig grit his teeth to refrain from spewing out words much too foul for young children to hear. "I can't believe you. I mean really, following a grown man to his new job?" Francis chuckled as his little Englishman went on a tangent of accusations and swearing. _Must he always be zis violent?_ He thought. Then again, it was that same fiery attitude he had fallen for. The Frenchman smiled at the scene before him; Feliciano freaking out and waving a white flag frantically in the Brit's face, Ludwig face-palming and muttering something about annoying allies under his breath, and his cute little boyfriend desperately trying to rip the white cloth out of his face, swearing loudly.

"Family friends of yours?" The Scottish woman asked. Francis's smile grew brighter. "Non, family. Well, sort of. Feliciano is mon little brozzer, and Ludwig is a soon-to-be in-law if he listens to me and confesses his love for a certain family member of mine." Bonnefoy motioned towards the tall German who was currently holding the Italian in his arms in an attempts to protect him from the angry Englishman in front of him. Francis rolled his blue eyes before stepping forward to make sure nothing got out of hand. "Amoureux, calm down. You're going to give yourself a headache from all zis stress and anger." Arthur glared at the taller man before crossing his arms with a huff. Hagrid, who had stopped to watch the fight, laughed at the childish behavior of the so called 'gentleman'. Feli stopped shouting and looked at Arthur in confusion, before his bright amber eyes opened with a happy 'Ve!~'. "Arthur, are you and big brother France together? Oh, I'm so happy!"

Francis smiled and began to speak only to be cut off by Arthur. "No, absolutely not, don't be stupid." If anyone had been paying attention to the Frenchman's face, they would've sworn he'd been slapped. Not together? But, what about the kiss? Did Arthur not feel the same? Francis nodded, but Arthur caught sight of pain hidden within the seemingly happy display. Arthur raised one caterpillar AKA his excuse for an eyebrow in confusion. The minute that Ludwig and Feli were taken inside to speak with Dumbledore, Arthur turned to Francis. "What's wrong, Frog? You look… upset." Francis's smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes at the Brit. "So, we AREN'T togezzer?" Arthur sighed. "No Frog, it's just… I'm not quite ready to make this… public, if that makes any sense." Francis smiled at Arthur with an exasperated sigh. "Fine, Angleterre, fine." He said, finishing with a quick peck to the Englishman's lips.

Francis turned to walk away, then looked back. He smirked at the sight of Arthur's blushing face as he subconsciously raised his fingers to his mouth. His triumphant expression changed to curiosity as Arthur murmured under his breath "Back at our dorm, just wait a bit Arthur." Francis walked away, now thoroughly confused.

"This video is crap." A gender neutral voice, muffled by copious amounts of chips, called out from the couch on which the owner of said voice lay with the laptop in front of them. "It's called a YouTube Poop for a reason, Tim." Valka rolled her eyes at the two older Slytherins as Jack fixed it's hair in the mirror and Tim looked up something called 'Yaoi'. It was only a matter of time before the brunette's eyes went wide as blood shot from their nose. "R18! R18! MY EYES!" Tim exited the site and slammed the laptop shut. "We have warnings and ratings for a reason, people!" Jack rolled their dark brown eyes at the other's lack of precaution. "You've never had this problem with that dinosaur series you love oh-so-much." "Blood, guts, and gore is totally different. I wanted to see that guy get eaten by the mini dinosaurs, but of course the director was all like 'Hey, let's censor this by having the guy crawl into a log, THEN get eaten. Psht. As if he would ever make it that far…" Tim trailed off and crossed it's arms with a pout at the brutal death having been censored.

"How did you even get that laptop to work anyways, Tim?" The brown-haired mystery-gender stuck it's hands up in the air and shook them around. "Magic!" "Jazz hands!" Jack added in the gayest voice possible. Valka blinked as her wolf ears twitched. "I'm so going to drop the laptop on your heads while you sleep."

Draco blushed as the raven-haired boy's hands traced patterns on his shirt. When they swiped under his arms, however, the blonde couldn't help but laugh. "You ticklish, Malfoy?" "No Potter, don't you da- AAGH! Pft! P-Potter! Hahaha! S-STOP! Hahaha! My stomach! Ahahaha~" Luna hid behind the curtain, filming the tickle fight, trying desperately to not pass out from blood loss via fangirl nosebleed.

Francis had been fidgety all day, something the Golden Trio + Malfoy (What? His boyfriend wanted him to get along with his friends, so here he was) didn't let slip by. The French professor had been eyeing Professor Kirkland warily and would jump and start to squirm nervously every time the bright green orbs landed on him. "He's hiding something." Hermione stated suspiciously as the group watched the assistant professor from across the hall. He was once again staring at Arthur like he was some sort of dangerous animal. "We should confront him about-" "Ciao!" Draco slammed his head against the table causing the other three to jump. "Nooooo…." The pureblood whined as the bubbly Italian sat beside him. He'd recently been assigned as Dumbledore's little helper, darting about here and there, sent on little tasks that kept him out of the office for a while (Albus loved him like a grandchild, but the old man could only take so much). Luckily for Draco, Ludwig, the assistant professor for Care of Magical Creatures, walked over and dragged the now protesting and whining red-head away from them.

"We just dodged a bullet there." Ron commented. Draco's head shot up from the wooden surface of the table. "Bull crap! We just dodged a freaking NUKE." The others stared at the Slytherin as he began to mutter things about annoying Italian assistant professors and pasta bull crap.

Ludwig sighed as his little ally went right back to speaking about pasta after the fifth time he was told to shut up. _I can't take zis much longer…_ The German's head pounded from all the constant Ve~ing and 'Luddy, check this out!' and 'DOITSU SAVE MEEEE!' What did it take to shut this guy up? A punch to the face? Ludwig had a better idea… "-and then Draco ran away screaming, can you believe that Luddy? And all I said was ciao! And did you know that-" Feliciano was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his. His amber eyes opened in surprise as his 'friend' pulled back with a heavy blush across his pale face. Germany can't say he was surprised when the little red-head darted forward and pulled him in for another kiss.(A/N: A put friend in quotations because in my opinion, if they kiss you and you kiss back, do they really qualify as 'just a friend'?)

Francis stood outside the portrait of the wolf with a slightly scared expression. The wolf, apparently named Lipton, paced nervously, her golden eyes flicking to the French professor every now and then. Finally, she sat down, tail swishing with unease. "Ze English man has been vaiting for you. Be careful, mien Fruend." Francis nodded as the portrait swung open. Upon entering, he noticed that Arthur was nowhere to be seen. "Hullo, Love." A soft voice whispered into his ear. Francis wasn't sure what came first; the part where he was pushed on to the couch, or the gentle kiss he was now receiving. Arthur pulled back with a shy smile and an adorable blush. "Um… That's h-how that works, right?" Francis deadpanned. "Angleterre, when I kissed you zat night, was zat, by any chance, your first kiss?" Arthur nodded hesitantly. "I've never been with anyone before." "Not even in your pirate days?" Arthur's blush increased as a little pout formed on his face. "Well, you were still around in that time period, weren't you? What do you think?" Francis chuckled and ran his fingers through Arthur's messy golden locks as he lost himself within a sea of emerald green. "Je'taime, you little tsundere you." Francis pecked Arthur's lips as the little island nation curled up on his chest with a yawn. "Call me that one more time, Frog…" Francis simply kissed the top of his head as he fell asleep. Apparently, a hot cup of Earl Grey tea plus a day filled with noisy kids equaled a very tired Brit.

 **Arthur: What the devil are you reading? –picks up laptop-**

 **Mangle: Ummm…**

 **Arthur: -reading chapter- Francis and Arthur are… together now?**

 **Masky: Duhhh….**

 **Arthur: Francis and Arthur… KISS!?**

 **Wes: -pantomiming- DERP.**

 **Arthur: You have FIVE SECONDS to run…**

 **All in all, a very cute chapter. I owe you guys since Halfling was sort of sad. So enjoy this random chapter of cuteness and GerIta! Now, translations and references:**

 **Translations:**

 **Amoureux- Sweetheart (I think) - French**

 **Mein Fruend- my friend – German**

 **Ciao- Hello – Italian**

 **Doitsu- Germany – Japanese**

 **Dumkopf- Idiot – German**

 **Hallo- Hello – German**

 **Yaoi- Boy X Boy – Japanese**

 **Tsundere- A being who holds affection for someone but denies it when asked and usually becomes very pouty and seemingly annoyed when said being they love praises them or shows affection towards them – Japanese**

 **References:**

 **Dinosaur movie Tim and Jack discussed – Jurassic Park 2 (I do not own Jurassic Park)**

 **Control yourself – Austria speaking to Holy Roman Empire as he fangirled about Italy holding his hand (R.I.P. HRE** **L** **)**

 **"** **Jazz hands!" in gay voice- I have a friend who waves there hands around when they talk, like their hands have ADHD or something (no offense is meant to be taken from this comparison). I decided to point this out while they were talking to us about FNaF, so when they waved their hands, I said "Jazz hands!" in a really gay voice. They threw their empty pizza tray at my head. I deserved that.**

 **YouTube Poop- Once again, something to do with me and my friends. I said what Tim said and one of my friends said what Jack said.**

 **"** **Ummm" "Duhhh" "DERP"- Moment from Disney's Dog with a Blog.**


	7. 7: The Capture of a Nation

**I'M BACK FROM NARNIA!** **J** **I'm really sorry guys, but school apparently hates me and gives me tons of work. MY TEACHER JUST GAVE ME A LEAF PROJECT AND THERE'S ALMOST A FOOT OF SNOW OUT THERE! My science teacher is crazy -_-. But I'm back! So let's get on with chapter seven, shall we?**

 **WARNING: Romano's (censored)** **à** **mouth (It's Romano, what did you expect?)**

Chapter Seven: The Capture of a Nation (+FrUk drama!)

Arthur groaned as he woke up, a string of drool still connecting him to his pillow. He rubbed at his face sleepily then stopped. He was pretty sure his pillow didn't have chest hair and a toned body. Arthur blushed as Francis propped himself up on his elbows, smirking at the island nation's flustered face. "Good morning. Sleep well?" Francis murmured softly. Arthur just rolled his eyes and pecked the Frenchman's lips in a chaste kiss. He started to get up but the other European nation pulled back down with a laugh. "Oh, you can't escape me zat easily, mo amour." He pressed their lips together once more, holding him against his chest and sighing in pure bliss. Arthur laughed against his mouth and kissed back. Poor innocent Valka had the misfortune of walking in on her parent figures having a make-out session. She did manage to snap a few pictures for Tim, Jack, and Luna, though.

"I can't believe Valka is part of a Yaoi Fangirl Club. I mean, did you ever think she could be part of something so… so… French?" Francis stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. "So French? What does zat mean?" Arthur looked up guiltily and smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry Love. Just something I used to say before we were dating. I mean, I did call you pervert a lot back then, didn't I?" Francis narrowed his eyes at the Brit. "So I manage to stop calling you rosbif but you can't stop calling me pervert?" Arthur scoffed and scowled at his boyfriend. "Really? Because you've called me rosbif three times this month!" And so began their very first couple fight. "Well, you can't just do whatever you bloody want, Frog!" "Well, YOU can't treat me like some sort of creep all ze time!" Students and a few teachers, including Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Umbridge, watched the two argue and bicker back and forth. It got to the point where they were shouting over each other and no one could understand what they were saying.

Some phrases were repeated quite often though, like "Black sheep of Europe!" and "Bloody coward!" till finally Professor Bonnefoy shouted out "… Elizabeth ze First!" Whatever he had said before that was either unheard or simply forgotten as the French professor's hands shot up to his mouth, blue eyes wide in shock. Professor Kirkland had gone stiff, before he turned and practically bolted from the Frenchman, tears streaming down his face. Francis watched him go, heart breaking more and more with each step. "Arthur…" He quickly ran after him, afraid he'd just ruined the most affectionate and beautiful relationship he'd ever been in. Ludwig sighed, having heard exactly what had been said. Francis was most definitely sleeping on the couch that night, if he was lucky. _"You know, it was probably zis foul attitude zat made you lose Queen Elizabeth ze First!"_

"WHERE IS MY STUPID FRATELLO!? I WANT ANSWERS, D*MMIT!"

"Lovi, you need to calm down!"

"NOT UNTIL I KNOW MY BROTHER IS SAFE!"

The world meeting had gone much worse then usual. Since England wasn't there to scold them like he was their mother and threaten them with his cooking, everyone was up and running around instead of in their seats. And with Germany gone, absolutely no order was being kept. And Italy…

"I'm gonna go find my stupid fratello while you all run around like morons! Am I the only one who realizes that something really bad could of happened to them!? For all we know, that stupid potato b*stard and my idiot brother are dying in a ditch somewhere right beside England and the wine b*stard!" The others all got quite at that. Romano glared at each nation in turn before storming out of the room.

"Stupid, idiot fratello and his stupid, idiot German boyfriend! Just running off without telling me!" Romano swore and grumbled under his breath as he walked through the forest, exhausted since he had no idea where he was going and had been walking for hours. A group of hooded figures watched him march by their hiding spot, eyes landing on the curl sticking out from the side of his head. "Is that the one? Dumbledore's assistant?" "Yep, that's him alright. You can tell because of the curl." "Let's get him then!" Romano didn't have time to react as a large burlap sack was shoved over his head. "WHAT THE H*LL!?" A swift kick to the head and the Italian was knocked out cold. "Let's get him back to the mansion. Lord Voldemort will be extremely pleased with our success…"

 **Yeah I know, I know, short chapter. Anyways, I have two surprises for ya! One you're not gonna like…**

 **Okay! Surprise #1: I'm going to be doing another story! YAAAY! It's gonna be Hetalia (Obviously duh.) and I'm gonna let you guys vote for which one of these it should be! Just add the number of the option you're voting for at the beginning or end of your comment!**

 **Choice #1: Hetalia/Hunger Games crossover**

 **Choice #2: Hetalia/Attack on Titan crossover**

 **Choice #3: Human AU, High-school setting**

 **Choice #4: Hetalia in the zombie apocalypse**

 **You have until October 31, 2015 to vote. I'm choosing on Halloween. You can only vote once.**

 **Surprise #2: I'm going to be killing off one of the likable side characters. It shall remain a mystery till it happens, but I'll be hinting towards a few of them. Nothing is for sure yet, so don't freak out and say things like 'No! Don't kill Valka!' or 'NOOO! Mah litteh wolf gurl! Don kill her, plz!' I haven't decided just yet on whose gonna kick the bucket, so please don't panic. Maybe I'll do a vote for that too, but not right now. And no, it's not just for drama, it's going to help further the plot along. There is definitely going to be a rage induced vengeance for their death, and if enough people liked the character that was killed, I might bring them back. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL THE END OF THE BOOK! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this rather dramatic chapter. Au revoir!**

 **Almost forgot:**

 **Rosbif – Roast beef. Was used as an insult towards people from England – French**

 **Fratello – brother – Italian**

 **That is all! Also, if voting-stuff is against the rules, please don't get mad, I honestly don't know if it is or not.**


	8. 8: The Mark

**I'M STILL ALIIIIIVE! I had stuff to do :/. Also, I read your comment CreepyPastaWriters. … Levi Heichou, don't yell at me, plz… I beg you -_-. Anyways, here is another chapter! I really hope you guys didn't just abandon ship because I took too long. COME BACK! Or else Pirate!England will personally drag you back here :D. I kid, I kid. Here you go, a new chapter!**

 **WARNING: Kisses… (Felt like this needed a warning… ENJOYYOURYAOI.) Also, drama. Yep. Oh, and the Cruciatus Curse… and an extremely dark moment with Italy… I'm going to be killed by rabid FanGirls for this…**

Chapter Eight: The Mark

Arthur ran his hands through his hair, praying that it wouldn't be too obvious that he had been crying before he entered the Great Hall. He had kicked the bloody frog to the couch for a while due to that Queen Elizabeth thing. He really did miss curling up in his arms at night, missed the secret kisses they shared when no one was looking or when it was just them in the classroom, missed their petty arguments that usually ended with grumpy cuddling and tea. He had tried multiple times to forgive him, but whenever he got close, the Frenchman turned swiftly in the other direction and avoided him, sometimes glaring and crossing his arms across his chest. He was taking the couch thing pretty hard.

The Englishman stepped into the Great Hall, immediately gaining concerned looks from his French lover. He knew that it wouldn't be enough to just wipe his eyes on the back of his hand. He sat down next to him, glancing at him nervously from time to time. He watched as the country o love mouthed the words ' _Hallway. NOW._ ' He got up and followed him, confused. The minute that they were out of sight from everyone else, Arthur opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off when he was harshly shoved against the wall. His green eyes went wide as Francis crushed their lips together, clinging to him as if at any moment he would slip away. Forgetting that they were indeed in the corridor, where anyone could stumble upon them, he kissed back, closing his eyes and blushing as slender fingers tangled themselves in his messy blonde locks.

"You've been avoiding me…" He finally managed once they broke apart for air. Francis blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "I zought zat you were just coming to nag at me." Arthur chuckled and placed his hand on the Frenchman's cheek in an affectionate manner. "Only when you're being stupid." Francis smiled at him. "Which is all the bloody time." The smile switched to a pout as Arthur laughed and kissed the end of his nose. As he started to pull away, Francis wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and pulled him close. "I'm not done wiz you just yet, Angleterre…" Arthur's heart quickened as the older nation leaned in. Thank Zeus no one was in the corridor, or else they would have been traumatized by the sight of Arthur's very first 'French' kiss. (Myehehe, so PUNNY.)

Romano trembled as the tears streamed down his face, the images of what just happened replaying over and over again in his mind. He hoped that he would never hear the word 'Crucio' ever again. His own screams of agony bounced around in his head as he stared at the floor, his sanity feeling as if it were on it's breaking point. "Antonio, please, help me…" He whimpered out before the door opened once more. A woman in black robes with tangled black hair and insanity dancing in her eyes stepped into the cold and dark cell, cackling as she pulled out her wand. "Hey there, little mudblood." She hissed in an overly cheery voice as she approached. Romano cowered in the corner, curling up into a tight ball in an attempt to protect himself. It was all in vain.

"CRUCIO!" Romano screamed in pain and fell to the floor, twitching and writhing in agony. He sobbed and twitched as Bellatrix laughed above him, knowing that the only moments that he would be at peace were the breaks that she would take to laugh her head off. "You look like you could use a new tattoo, muddy! How about a pretty snake with a pretty skull to match?" Romano turned pale, that didn't sound good. He tried to twist his arm out of her grip, but she was already raising her wand to his flesh. Her cackling was soon drowned out by Romano's terrified, pain-filled screams of agony.

Feliciano opened his bright hazel eyes. Something wasn't right. Before he could figure out what, a burning pain appeared in his left arm. It felt like someone was pressing a white-hot iron into his skin. So, he did the only thing that came to mind: He screamed. Ludwig sat bolt upright in bed as Italy fell to the floor, screaming his lungs out, eyes wide as tears streamed down his suddenly pale face. "It hurts, Ludwig, it hurts! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Ludwig stared in horror at the small Italian thrashing about on the floor, screaming for help. He jumped up and raced out the door. He had to get Dumbledore…

He glared at the gargoyles guarding the office, he didn't have time to remember any silly passwords. Luckily, the gargoyles seemed to sense his status as a nation, and quickly let him in. The blonde raced up the stairs to the office, his heart pounding in his chest. He burst into the room, immediately catching the stares of Umbridge, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Ludwig ignored her and turned his attention to the medi-witch. "It's Feliciano. He fell out of ze bed, and just started screaming, as if somezing vere hurting him. He needs help, and I don't know vat to do." The group of witches and wizards quickly ran to the room that the German and Italian shared, when they got there it was dead quite.

McGonagall cautiously opened the door, peering inside. Feliciano sat in the middle of the room, whimpering and clutching his left arm against his chest. "Feli?" Ludwig asked in concern. The russet haired man shook his head, his curl looking a lot more crumpled than before. He slowly looked up, fear evident in his eyes. The small group quickly entered the room, all of them looking at the Italian with worried expressions on their faces. "Can I see your arm dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly. Feliciano quickly shook his head, pulling his arm closer to his chest. Umbridge grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm from his chest. Feliciano panicked and began to struggle as Dumbledore pulled back his pajama sleeve. Everyone in the room froze, shocked expressions on their faces. Feliciano stiffened up at the sight of the Dark Mark, standing out against his skin. "L-Ludwig… I-I…" He turned towards the German, a terrified expression on his face. "What is… what…" McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes, betrayal crashing upon her. Feliciano had seemed like such a nice young man. Then again, Death Eaters were normally good actors.

Slowly, one by one, the looks of shock turned to disgust and hatred. Feliciano stared at the marking before going extremely still. "Ludwig… GET IT OFF OF ME!" The group jumped, startled by the loud screech. It took them a moment to realize that the Italian was frantically clawing at his arm, blood splattering to the ground as he screamed in Italian. Ludwig quickly grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop the Italian from injuring himself further. "No! Let go! Get it off of me! GET IT OFF! CUT IT OFF! WRIP IT OFF! GET RID OF IT!" After struggling against the stronger man for a minute or two longer, he eventually gave up and collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on the sobbing young man's shoulder. "What happened? How did you get this?" Feliciano looked up at him. "It carved itself into my arm after Ludwig left. It's my twin, Romano. Something bad has happened to him, that's the only explanation!"

Ludwig felt his heart stop for a second. What the Italian said was true. Once, during World War II, Romano had gotten shot in the heart. Italy had crumpled at the German's feet, dead. Germany would never forget that day. He had been scared out of his mind. He had thought that he had lost him. He had been overjoyed when both Italy's woke up, pulling them into a strong hug and sobbing into Italy's shoulder. Romano had explained how when it came to serious injuries, the two were joined, since they were technically the same country. That meant that Romano had been captured by Death Eaters.

Romano limped towards… well, he really didn't know where he was going. His eye twitched and he mumbled something that didn't make any sense to even his scrambled little brain. He stumbled over his feet, then smiled and let out an exhausted laugh. He could just barely make out the sight of another person, one with messy brown hair and tan skin. _Antonio…_ He didn't really recognize the name; a few scattered memories here and there, some happy and others sad, as well as remembering that he loved this person. He stretched his hand out in their direction, then swayed and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Spain stared in horror at the unmoving form of Romano. He darted forward, scooping him up and holding him close. He had various cuts and bruises and was mumbling something in his sleep. Spain quickly ran in the direction of his car, the hospital being the one thing on his mind.

Arthur looked down at Feliciano's sleeping form with a worried expression on his face. Francis wrapped his arm around the Brit's shoulder, whispering comforting words into his ear in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm worried. About Romano, I mean. I do hope he's managed to get away." Francis nuzzled his cheek and kissed his head. "Everyzing's going to be okay, Arthur." Arthur paused, then looked up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "If it was me…" He started to say. "If I got captured by Death Eaters, what would you do? Would you still be as calm as you are now?" Francis almost had a heart attack at the very thought of Arthur getting tortured like that. "Arthur… I would go looking for you. Every day. I would search for you. I would fight every Deaz Eater, I would face Voldemort himself if it meant keeping you safe. I would die for you."

Arthur trembled. "Don't. Don't say that. I forbid your death, frog." Francis wiped the tear from Arthur's face before pecking him on the lips. "I know zat, but zat wouldn't stop me from saving you." Arthur sniffed a few more times, his breath catching in his throat as he tried not to cry. "Alright, Feliciano needs his sleep, now shoo! Go to bed, Professor Kirkland, you look like a raccoon for god's sake! Go to bed!" Francis chuckled as Madam Pomfrey shoved the two of them out of the infirmary. "Come on, let's go to sleep before Poppy kills us." Arthur nodded.

As soon as the portrait swung shut behind them, Arthur was sobbing into Francis's chest, taking quick breaths as the tears poured out. Francis held him tightly, his heart breaking at the sight. He slowly lead him up the stairs and laid him down on the bed. "Arthur, you really should get to-" Arthur pulled him down and pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss almost as quickly as he had started it. When he finally released him, the Brit looked at him with sad eyes. "I could lose you. I don't know what the Death Eaters are going to do next, where they'll attack. I could lose you…" Francis pulled him close and held him tightly. After a few minutes, he leaned down till he hovered over him. He placed a hand on his chest to feel England's heart racing. He brought their faces closer until their noses touched. He kissed him softly and stated, "You won't."

 **Romano FanGirls, please don't kill me. It's all part of the plot. Today's chapter was rather morbid, so here's a little something to cheer you guys up.**

 **BONUS:**

Tim screamed as it's character was ripped limb from limb and then eaten. Jack snickered and kept going, trying not to laugh at the glare that Tim was sending it's way. Draco let out a panicked sound and pushed the 'sprint' button, whimpering as the mutant creature on the screen chased after him. After a while, they were walking in the dark when an icon appeared on the bottom right corner of the screen, accompanied by a certain message. Draco raged as his character died, and Jack gave that certain character it's most evil death glare. "GOD D*MN IT, ZOE!" Draco shouted as Tim laughed it's butt off.

"Zoe has startled the witch! Zoe has startled the witch! Zoe has startled the witch! EVERY FREAKING TIME!" Jack stated in an annoyed tone of voice. Time just laughed harder until it fell off the couch. "I hate muggle games." Draco declared as he picked up his controller and pressed 'START'.

 **I hope any sad Hetalia fans are a bit happier after seeing what the Wicked Trio (Tim, Jack, and Draco) were up to during this whole ordeal. Again, I'm sorry. And don't worry, Romano is going to be fine! He has Spain to help him out, and I would never permanently damage little Roma! Italy had a panic attack (pleasedon'thurtme) and I've discovered that I'm good at writing dark stuff… Speaking of dark stuff, guess who won the contest from last chapter? Attack on Titan/Hetalia! It was the only one that got voted for, actually. So grab your tissue boxes and prepare to cry for 'You're a Shifter?' (coming soon to a theater near you /SHOT).**

 **Left 4 Dead does not belong to me! And to answer a question, yes, Donavon Malfoy IS an OC. Oh, and also, Nation's can't be killed by mortal things (guns, knives, swords, poison, etc.) Therefore, if Romano got shot in he heart as I had mentioned, he would 'die' for a few minutes, then wake up. HRE died in a way that probably wasn't mortal, and France was the one that killed him (historically speaking), meaning France... knows... a way to... kill... nations... ... ... Let's just let that sink in for a minute...**


	9. 9: A Bit of Happiness

**WOW. Much concern for Lovi… guess I should continue before the FanGirls die of suspense. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have serious procrastinating problems -_-. And on we go!**

Chapter Nine: A Bit of Happiness (AKA Wicked Trio randomness and some fluffy/sad moments scattered here and there)

Spain looked at Romano with wide eyes, his heart breaking with every second. Romano looked at him in confusion, then restated his question. "I said, who are you?" Spain didn't even bother hiding the tears that were falling down his tanned face as he held Romano close to him, confusing the Italian. "L-Lovi… this isn't funny, mi tomate… stop pretending, there's no way you forgot me…" The brunette simply shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Everything was fuzzy, and he felt bad for apparently not remembering his… Friend? Brother? Cousin? All of his memories were jumbled up and strewn about in random directions, he couldn't make sense of anything. "Who are you? To me, I mean?" Spain looked at him through tear-filled eyes and managed a sad smile. "Don't worry, Roma. I'll help you remember… soon, I hope…"

Arthur sighed and nuzzled closer to Francis. He knew that they'd have to get up soon, but he really didn't want to. "Arthur, wake up. Arthur~ … … Arthur. Arthur, get up." The Brit rolled his eyes and grudgingly slipped out of bed. The chuckling Frenchman walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Frog, you just made me get up, I'm not in the mood for your cuddling." Francis simply smiled and kissed his ear. He raised a hand and toyed with his hair for a bit. The young (in appearance) couple stood like that for a few more minutes, completely at peace, when Francis's dove flew in through the window. Francis untied the letter from its leg with curiosity, read the letter, and immediately stopped smiling.

"What's wrong, love?" Arthur asked, voice laced with concern. Francis looked at him with worry in his eyes. "It's Romano. He got away, but he has amnesia. Antonio is really torn up about it." Arthur felt a fresh wave of despair wash over him. He and Romano actually got along pretty well. They both found the person they were in love with annoying, they both had obnoxious and hyper younger siblings, and they were both grumpy all the time, so naturally they became friends of some sort. Now, he probably didn't remember him. And poor Antonio, he had been planning to confess his feelings for the older Italian for a while now. "Those… th-those… stupid bloody Death Eaters!" Arthur hissed out through clenched teeth, tears threatening to spill.

Francis quickly pulled him into a tight and comforting hug, running his fingers through the Englishman's messy golden locks. "Come on, some breakfast will be good for you, you haven't been eating a lot lately." Arthur nodded as his lover led him towards the door, smoothing down his robes and wiping at his eyes in an attempt to erase the pain filled tears.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Umbridge greeted them with a sickeningly sweet smile and sat between them. Arthur glanced at Francis with a questioning look, to which Francis simply shrugged, just as confused. "So, I heard about your little… _'fit'_ , Mr. Kirkland. Is that normal for you? To cough up blood?" Arthur tensed up and narrowed his eyes at her. "I have a… condition… its none of your business." Umbridge pursed her lips at that and promptly turned towards Francis to interrogate him instead. "Mr. Bonnefoy, what exactly do you do as an assistant teacher to Mr. Kirkland?" Francis raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I help demonstrate some of ze more difficult defense spells, I hand out tests, I answer some of ze questions zat ze students might have, and I help ze students who need help when Arthur is busy helping someone else or grading papers."

Umbridge nodded, and Francis could almost swear he heard the scratch of quill on parchment under the table. Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Draco was stuck in la-la-land as he daydreamed about a certain Gryffindor boy, Valka and Jack were talking about how cute a couple two Hufflepuff boys would be, and Tim was fidgeting in its seat. All of a sudden, the brunette leaped up and stood on its seat. All eyes turned towards Tim in confusion as the Slytherin took a deep breath before singing out "Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia!" at the top of its lungs. Jack and Valka jumped up and started singing as well, Luna and Hermione joining in seconds later. Draco leapt up and screamed "BOKU HETALIA!", falling into step with the others. Students and teachers started to laugh at the crazy kids, singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. "Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku-" Arthur then cupped his hands around his mouth and called out "HETALIA!". Some of the students cheered and some laughed at the now smirking professor.

Francis laughed right along with them. Umbridge huffed at her missed chance to pry for info.

Draco laughed as he, Valka, Jack, and Tim headed towards the library after class. "Flash mob! Flash mob!" Valka sang in a sing-song voice. Tim let out a loud 'Snnrrrrk!' as they walked. "Even Granger joined in!" Jack swirled around to face the group. "Forget Granger, did you see Professor Kirkland!?" At this, the group of four burst into fresh laughter. "Well, I hate to interrupt a good time, but can I steal Draco away from you guys?" Draco looked up and flushed as Harry took his hand. He looked back a his fellow Slytherins, only to find Valka smiling with a thumbs up, Jack nodding in approval, and Tim… making extremely lewd hand gestures with a perverted grin. Draco blushed, smiled at Valka and Jack, glared at Tim and mouthed 'I'll deal with you later' as well as 'My father will hear about this!', then turned and left with his boyfriend.

"Antonio? I think I remember something else." Spain spun around with hope in his eyes. "Yes, Roma? Take your time, don't rush yourself, it's okay!" Romano scowled at him before smiling softly. "I remember that I love you, tomato b*stard." Spain froze, eyes wide with hope, his heart hammering in his chest, before he leapt forward and rapidly kissed all over the Italian's face before finally pressing there lips together. Romano smiled at him as he pulled back with his face flushed red. "I don't remember everything, unfortunately. But I'm eager to get my memories back. I won't give up, no matter what anyone says!" He crossed his arms at the end. Spain's smile had never been brighter. "L-Lovi… you're… y-you're…" Romano silenced him with a gentle kiss. "I'm coming home, Antonio. Piece by piece."

Feliciano looked down at the thick bandages on his left arm in disgust. Ludwig looked over at him with a worried expression before pulling the Italian into his lap and hugging him. Feli blushed as his German boyfriend pecked the top of his head. "Feli… Zose vretched Deaz Eaters vill never hurt you again. Not vhile I'm around." Feliciano smiled and snuggled into his broad chest, eventually falling asleep. Ludwig smiled down at the russet-haired man before putting a bookmark in the novel he was reading and laying back on the bed to cuddle with the sleeping Italian.

"Okay, if we shared a house, you would SO be sleeping on the couch, Potter." Several yaoi fangirls squealed. Harry smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. They were currently in the Room of Requirement to secretly train in defense against the dark arts. Umbridge had apparently gained power thanks to the Ministry, and had banned Professor Kirkland from teaching the spells in class. Something the professor was obviously upset about, since he started taking his classes to the Room of Requirement to train in secret. But only his most trusted students, appointing Hermione to find more recruits who could be trusted to not tell Umbridge. Back to what was happening; Draco, despite having signed up and being very enthusiastic about the whole thing, had thought Harry was taking him here so they could make out.

Clearly, he did not get what he expected. "Alright, boys, enough fighting, save it for when you practice this next spell." Arthur was about to continue when Harry suddenly raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, then looked up. "Um, I actually have a spell that I would like to teach the class. The Patronus Charm, if that's alright with you, sir?" Arthur nodded and moved aside for Harry to take charge.

Francis smiled as he held Arthur closer to his chest, the Brit listening to the soothing sound of the Frenchman's heartbeat. "I assume you're happy about rebelling once more?" Arthur blushed and glanced over to make sure that none of the members of Dumbledore's Army (named by Hermione Granger herself to make a very clever pun) were looking over at the two teachers. "Well, I'm happy about what I'm doing, no doubt. Ugly toad deserves to be rebelled against. Plus," Arthur looked up and met eyes with Francis, smirking. "it'll be bloody hilarious when she realizes too late what's going on." Francis chuckled at the mental image that popped up and, after checking to make sure the students weren't looking once more, kissed the top of his head with a mischievous "Zink we could get Tim to film it and post it?" Arthur laughed, gaining the attention of some of the students. He looked over and smiled at them. "Oh, sorry for distracting you, just talking crap about Umbridge." The students laughed and went back to training. Arthur smiled once more. Everything was going to be just fine.

If only he knew how wrong he was…

 **I'm a horrible person, I know. CLIFFHANGERS FOR EVERYONE! This chapter was mainly fluff, that's the last we see of Spamano for a while, some funny Wicked Trio moments, some Drarry and Gerita slapped on top as a peace offering to the angry fangirls from last chapter, and a heaping portion of FrUk tossed about because MangleMaskyWes says so.** **Death by Nosebleed** **, I see that knife. Don't act like you don't have it. –attempts to stab, dodged it- OH! Oh, that's it! Nope! Give me the knife! Bad Nosebleed! Give it! –referring to yet another hilarious comment by** **Death by Nosebleed** **. You've been with me from the start and keep making me laugh! Thanks for the support, everyone! I couldn't do it without you guys! /SLAPPEDFORGETTINGMUSHY Okay! Geez, I get it! Anyways, the Attack on Titan/Hetalia crossover won't be here for a while, so anyone who voted for that in one of the earlier chapters, sorry for the wait. Just hang tight, okay? Anyways, this has been chapter nine of Suspicion, I hope you guys enjoyed! P.S. The Hetalia theme-song, Marukaite Chikyuu, does NOT belong to me.**


	10. 10: Blood Quills

**Guess who's back from the grave? Your MUM!/SHOTSHOTSHOT- a friend of mine has been saying that as a response to everything lately. Hey, who's that? Your MUM! Who took my pencil? Your MUM! Where's my book? Your MU-** ** _PUNCH_** **Stop it. Now. Anyways, I actually have been sick, not to mention the fact that I got braces AND a palette expander… I think that's what they call this torture device, anyways. I can't take this thing anymore, it is the worst. But I'm back, so you can all calm down in the comment section. Like… god, how desperate are you for the next chapter? (secretly enjoying the panic) Wait no more, I have a new chapter! Allyouhavetogivemeisyoursoulinreturn,mkay? Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Slight mentions of blood (Also, Umbridge is a discriminative piece of trash)**

Chapter Ten: Blood Quills

Francis chuckled at the rather loud squeak Arthur just let out. Right in front of the entire class, too. Harry turned his head in Ron's direction and rose an eyebrow, earning a shrug in response. Before it processed in his brain, Arthur's temper forced itself forward, and the words just left his mouth. "FROG I SWEAR TO GOD, GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY TROUSERS AND STOP GROPING MY ARSE!" Arthur froze and went wide-eyed, his body seemingly arguing on whether his blood should drain from his face or rush to it. He settled for going pure white for a couple seconds, then went pure red as the whole class went silent. "U-Uhh… I-I-I… I just… H-He um… I-It's n-not…" He stuttered and stumbled over his words for a minute or two, before letting out an embarrassed 'Turn to page 362." The students slowly obliged, minds still attempting to wrap around what was just said. Francis was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Anyone remember what that was all about?" Ron asked stupidly as they left the classroom. Hermione shrugged, for once in her life not having an answer. "I didn't hear what he said, everyone was talking around me." Harry pondered it for a bit. "I think… Professor Bonnefoy groped Professor Kirkland's… well…. arse…" There was an awkward silence as the words began to sink in, only for three sets of eyes to widen almost simultaneously. Well, two sets of eyes. Ron took a bit longer to understand. Hermione suddenly gasped and had to cover her mouth with both hands to hide the huge grin spreading across her face. "Oh my Merlin! Do you think that Professor Bonnefoy and Professor Kirkland are….?" Harry's face lit up in realization, Ron's shriveled in disgust. Hermione narrowed her dark brown eyes at him. "What is with that face, Ronald Weasley? Harry is as well! Why can't the Professors be?" Harry nodded in agreement, although he was bisexual, so not exactly the same. Ron quickly put his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean it like that, 'Mione! And Draco and Harry is still weird. Sorry mate, but it is." Harry shrugged; he had a point. They had been enemies since the first year. "But the thought that two of my teachers are… well… might be…" "What Ronald, what?" "…Shagging…" The trio went silent, each slightly unnerved by the thought that Ron just put in their heads. … "Who do you thinks the 'Seme'?" "HARRY!" "Kidding, 'Mione, kidding!"

Arthur rushed to the library after his last class before Lunch, face still very red. The sound of footsteps behind him spurred him to walk faster. He really didn't need to deal with the bloody Frog's crap right now. He had been teasing him enough about it, completely unbothered by the fact that quite a few of Umbridge's little helpers might go blabbing to her about it. He stopped when he realized he had taken a wrong turn and had been led to a dead end. He groaned when he heard the footsteps stop right behind him. "Go away, Francis. I'm not in the mood for your antics. Not after what you just pulled. In front of the students, too…" Silence. "I don't care that we're in a relationship, we both agreed to keep quiet about it. You know Umbridge would throw a fit if she knew. And you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself." More silence. "Francis, you're being weird. Say something already." No response. Okay, now Arthur was ticked. The Brit quickly spun around to spit some rather harsh comments, only to freeze in place at the sight of a certain sweetly smiling witch.

"P-P-Professor U-Umbridge…" Umbridge grinned even wider and nodded. "What were you just talking about?" Arthur's heart stopped. _Oh my god… she heard everything…_ "I-I-I-I…" "You what? Thought I was Francis?" Arthur gulped and started to back away. The ugly toad stepped closer. "What kind of relationship were you talking about? Surely, two _male_ wizards would never go anywhere passed friendship, correct? Surely, I was mistaken when I heard you the first time, right?" Arthur just nodded quickly with a nervous chuckle. Umbridge raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Can you come with me please, Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur didn't have time to respond before he was grabbed by the arm and dragged off.

Harry walked into Umbridge's disgustingly pink office only to be met with the surprising sight of Professor Kirkland, rubbing his arm in pain. He noticed Umbridge out of the corner of his eye, putting a stack of papers with red handwriting in her desk. He caught a quick glimpse of the word 'homosexual' before the parchment disappeared from sight. Upon looking up and seeing him, the Professor's green eyes went wide before he turned to Umbridge with a shocked expression. "Surely you can't be serious?" Umbridge smiled sweetly once more. Arthur sent him one more panicked look before turning back to Umbridge. "He's just a boy, you can't do something like that to him! Harry, whatever punishment she's given you, I excuse you from your detention." Umbridge's eyes bulged as Professor Kirkland said this. "Now see here, Professor Kirkland. You have no right to intrude on _my_ detention." Arthur drew himself up to his full height (which wasn't very much, but his threatening stance made up for it) and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I have all the right to intrude if it means protecting a student from harm. The other's may fear your power, but believe me, I don't. Come on Harry, before she decides to give us both detention." Harry would have laughed if he weren't so confused.

Francis blinked back angry tears as he gently washed the cuts on Arthur's arm. " _I'm a filzy homosexual,_ Ha! Zat woman can't even come up wiz a good insult." Arthur frowned as the Frenchman once more tilted his head to hide his tears. He sighed as he brushed a strand of silky blonde hair out of his face. "Francis, Love, please don't let it bother you too much. She's just an arrogant toad who does what she wants because she believes she has the right to do so." Francis chuckled bitterly as he wrapped the wound in a clean bandage. "I know, it's just… I can't believe she would do zis to you…" He stopped and narrowed his blue eyes in suspicion as Arthur bit his lip. "What? Don't act innocent, you always bite your lip when you're hiding somezing." Arthur laced his fingers with Francis's and only now did he notice how much the younger nation was trembling. "Arthur? Mon Amour?" Arthur looked him in the eyes, feeling more and more nauseous with every passing second. "She was going to do the same thing to Harry…" Francis stared at the now openly quivering man. "… Oh, Arthur…" He quickly pulled him into a hug as the tears fell silently down his face.

"A child, Francis. A child. Who would do such a thing? This is almost as bad as-" he choked back a sob. He refused to even think of the horrible things the Dark Lord did during the first Wizarding War. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and broke down crying on Francis's shoulder. The Frenchman just held him tight, whispering comforting words into his ear. He vowed silently to himself to make Umbridge pay; for the stress she had put them through, for the things she tried to do to them and the students, for making Arthur remember things he had worked so hard to bury in the past, and for what she had done to Arthur, marking him for life.

"I think Umbridge is hurting Professor Kirkland."

McGonagall looked up from her paperwork. "What?" She asked in a confused tone of voice. "Umbridge called me in for detention. When I got there, Professor Kirkland was rubbing his arm in pain, and when he saw me, he freaked out. He started yelling at Umbridge about how she couldn't do something to me because I was just a kid. He was acting really nervous and told me that I was excused from detention. When Umbridge got mad at him for it and said he had no right to intrude, he told her "I have all the right to intrude if it means protecting a student from harm." I think she did something to him, something bad." Minerva blinked. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, you may return to the Great Hall for now." Harry nodded and left. McGonagall tapped at the desk nervously, worried for the safety of the young Professor.

 **There you go. This is what you get for now, so eat up. I won't be posting as often as before, sorry that I didn't say anything sooner. School, the plague that my siblings oh so graciously passed on to me, etc. etc. Also, raise your hand if you hate Umbridge even more now. .. okay, now unless you're a heartless Umbridge yourself, you can put your hand down now. #OverprotectiveMcGonagall**


	11. 11: Proud Slytherin

**Oh for the love of Yaoi, how many chapters is this now? –scrolls through document- OH FU- ELEVEN CHAPTERS!? That has got to be the most dedication I have ever put into a story. No seriously, like 95% of my laptop is unfinished stories. I happen to be a really big procrastinator. Oh, real quick, a couple of things I want to address. 1. I'm sorry, I really meant to type Freund, it's just I like to type fast and don't really bother with proof-reading. 2. In case anyone is feeling offended or annoyed by the stereotypical accents, please understand that I only write like that because I want the reader to understand which accent is being used for that character. On with the show!**

Chapter Eleven: Proud Slytherin (Also emotional England + adorably shy Neville Longbottom (That's right, he's in the story now))

Arthur sighed as Francis nuzzled into his neck once more. He wanted to be annoyed, he really did, but Francis just so happened to be utterly adorable when just woken up. "Mon Amour, five more minutes… Please?" Arthur fought back a smile at the sleepy protests. He simply ruffled the older blonde's hair and managed to pry himself away from him. "I have a class to teach, mon Amour~" He chirped back teasingly before heading towards the shower. After he'd gotten dressed and finally managed to wake up his boyfriend, the two of them began their walk towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They passed Ludwig and Feliciano in the halls, who waved before heading outside for their daily training. Arthur smiled and leaned his head against Francis's shoulder, enjoying these small moments of affection before they had to go back to pretending to be friends and nothing more. With the sun shining in through the windows, the birds chirping merrily, and his lover by his side, Arthur felt as if nothing could go wrong.

Opening the double doors for breakfast proved to him otherwise, because sometimes the almighty universe enjoys screwing with people who don't deserve to be screwed with. The minute that they sat down, Umbridge sat beside Arthur once more. She had started doing so out of the belief that he was the weaker of the two, constantly relying on the Frenchman seated next to him for protection. "So, Mr. Kirkland. What exactly IS your relationship with Mr. Bonnefoy?" Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, his heart already beginning to pound in his chest. He had to take a few breaths to compose himself and calm his rapidly beating heart. "We're acquaintances from back when we went to Hogwarts ourselves. Everyone always said we were like an old married couple, so it was a sort of inside joke that we had a secret relationship. So your actions the other day were extremely unnecessary." By the end, his voice had softened yet taken on a more dark tone. Umbridge frowned at his excuse.

Francis wanted more then nothing else to beat this toad senseless. Why must she always pick on his sweet Angleterre? What had he done to provoke this woman in any way, shape, or form? He could understand if she went after him; after all, he threw snide comments towards her all the time, albeit hidden within idle conversation. But Arthur? He didn't see the reason, couldn't understand the point of it. And he could only watch with a disgusted look upon his face as she continued with her questions and poorly hidden insults. Eventually, tears started to form in the emerald green eyes he loved so much. He hadn't really been paying attention, but he guessed she had said something that truly affected him. _Non, screw zis, I'm not letting her get away wiz zis._ Francis abruptly stood, slamming his hand down on the table and narrowing his blue eyes at the Ministry witch. The noise not only startled Umbridge, but also quickly gained the attention of more then a couple of the students. "Alright, listen here, you disgusting excuse for a woman; Arthur has done absolutely nozzing to you, he's done nozzing wrong, and your questions happen to be a bit on ze personal side. So I'm going to say zis once, and only once: LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ANSWER TO MOI."

With that, he grabbed Arthur's hand and stormed out of the Great Hall with his lover in tow, leaving behind a sea of stunned faces and one extremely miffed Umbridge. He didn't stop walking until they had made it to the Quidditch field. "Arthur, what did she say?" The Brit looked down at his feet before quietly responding; "She said that if one were to be disgusting enough to love the same gender, they could at least choose someone who's actually attractive." Francis's shoulders slumped as an exasperated smile spread across his face. "So zat's what you're crying about? Ze fact zat she called me ugly?" He was trying really hard not to laugh at this adorable show of protection. It honestly made him smile at how much his little Angleterre cared about him. His grin slowly faded when he noticed that Arthur was looking at the ground again, fighting back tears. "Arthur?" The Brit said nothing, then; "She was talking about you, Francis. She was saying that you could have done better… and you know what? …. She's BLOODY RIGHT!"

The Frenchman was taken aback by the sudden outburst, watching with a highly disturbed expression as Arthur continued. "You could do SO MUCH better! What do you see in me? What could anyone possibly see in a hideous, grumpy Englishman with anger problems and the world's ugliest form! How could I ever believe that someone like you could ever love someone like me!?" Arthur was sobbing harder now, legs giving out at the last second. Francis managed to snap out of his stunned state just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. "Arthur, do you truly believe zat about yourself?" The look he received was enough to know the truth. "Oh, Arthur… mon Amour, I love you so much. I could never do better, I was stupid not to confess sooner. You're ze most amazing zing zat's ever happened to me. I love you wiz all my heart."

He gently pressed his lips against Arthur's, a small loving kiss that both were reluctant to pull away from. But of course, Francis was still France, and playfully squeezed Arthur's butt, earning him a yelp of surprise and slight smack to the back of the head. He laughed and held the Englishman closer, quickly pulling him into another gentle kiss. Arthur smiled and kissed back. _There is nothing better than this._ He thought as they wrapped their arms around one another, completely oblivious to Harry, who had skipped breakfast to get some Quidditch practice in. The Boy Who Lived took one last look at the two professors kissing under the bleachers, turned, and quickly exited the field. He was blushing from what he'd just stumbled upon, but couldn't help but smile at how happy they seemed together.

"I wonder what house Professor Kirkland is in?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Neville before going back to her book. "Well, why don't you just ask him?" The boy fussed with his short brown hair nervously, before turning anxious brown eyes back towards the bookworm sitting across from him. "W-Well, what if he's embarrassed about it? I mean, some wizard's deny their true house for family reasons or something else. 'Mione, could you…..? I mean, I'm too shy to… Please?" Hermione slipped her bookmark into the novel she was currently reading with a frustrated groan before heading out the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. "Thanks 'Mione!" Neville shouted out after her.

Hermione knocked on the door to Professor Kirkland's classroom, pondering how this question could even be slightly perceived as rude. The door opened to reveal Professor Bonnefoy's smiling face. "Oh, bonjour, Ms. Granger. How are you?" Hermione smiled politely as she walked into the room. "Oh, I'm doing splendid, thank you. I have a question for the both of you, actually." Professor Kirkland looked up from his paperwork in curiosity. Hermione cleared her throat before turning towards the assistant professor. "Professor Bonnefoy, earlier at breakfast Professor Kirkland mentioned you both went to Hogwarts. What house were you in?" Francis smiled at the fond memories of that time. "Why, I was a noble and brave Gryffindor, of course." He stated whilst puffing his chest out proudly. Arthur rolled his eyes with a muttered "Drama queen." "What about you, Professor Kirkland? What house were you in?" Arthur looked up and smiled. "Slytherin." Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. No way, she had to have heard him wrong. Professor Kirkland was too nice to be a… she had to remind herself that Valka, Tim, Jack, and Draco were all Slytherins, and were friends of hers. But still, they actually ACTED like Slytherins. Even Valka had her moments. But Professor Kirkland?

"Wait, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Being friends?" Arthur chuckled and nodded. It sounded crazy, even to him. But France really had been his only friend back then…

 _Arthur whimpered as the Gryffindor boy kicked him in the stomach once more, causing more pain to course through his tiny body. Where was Salazar when you needed him? He could hear the little group closing in on him, wands out, painful hexes already on the tips of their tongues, ready to be launched at the beaten Brit before them. A sudden blast of light caught his attention, and soon a large wolf that appeared to be made of glowing smoke stood between him and the group of fourth years. The Gryffindors took off, shouting in fear. Arthur's heart skipped a beat as Francis picked him up, cradling him gently before rushing off to take him to the Infirmary. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the story behind his friend's Patronus; "It is a wolf, proud and mysterious, much like yourself Angleterre. Maybe it is suppose to represent you?"_

"… and he always protected me. Did we fight? Yes, of course, all the time. Especially during Quidditch matches." Hermione laughed at that last bit of the story. Francis chuckled and nodded. "Well, of course we fought during Quidditch! It's only natural for ze two Seekers to constantly fight one anozzer." A smirk slowly formed on the English professor's face. "Fight over what? The Snitch you never managed to catch?" Hermione stifled a laugh as Francis's face turned pink. "Well, I'm still convinced you were cheating. I never was beat by any ozzer team, only you! No one could beat you, and I'm fairly certain zat it was because you cheated." "I didn't cheat Francis, you're just a sore loser." "How is it not considered cheating to catch ze Snitch in between your fangs like a snake!?" Hermione smiled as she opened the door to leave, then paused and looked back at the two squabbling men. "Harry caught the two of you kissing under the bleachers; if you're trying to keep your relationship a secret, you need to be more sneaky." She left the room with a smirk, feeling proud of herself for leaving them completely speechless.

"You know, zat story reminds me, I never did get to see your Patronus." Arthur sighed, before raising his left hand and snapping his fingers. Immediately, a vicious looking snake made of glowing green smoke appeared, coiling around Arthur's form in an overly protective manner. It disappeared just as quickly, leaving Francis stunned. "His name is Treacle and he is amazing, that is all you need to know." Francis just stared at him. "Okay, two questions, first one being, you can do magic wizout a wand? Or speaking?" Arthur nodded, a feeling of pride washing over him at the impressed look on Francis's face. "And secondly…. You named your scary snake Patronus Treacle? As in, Treacle Tart?" Arthur glared at the teasing look Francis was giving him. "Sh-shut up! You named yours Iggy, so don't you even start!" Francis blushed but smiled anyways. His little Lapin was so cute sometimes.

 **I know, a lot of this seems a little out of nowhere. My heads probably not okay right now, because guess who is literally the weakest thing on this planet and has gotten sick out of the blue once again? Literally everything makes me sick or injured. If someone who is even slightly ill walks past me, I suddenly have the Black Plague and can't leave my bed. I forced myself to get up and write this. I had to stop and fix my spelling so many times, it's not even funny anymore. I don't even know if any of this chapter makes any sense, and I don't care. Just enjoy this chapter filled with FrUk moments, poor sad Iggy, Umbridge being evil, adorable little Nevvy, and Hermione being awesome. I'm sorry if it might be a little random, but hopefully it's still good. Please like this chapter. Notice me, Reader-Senpai!**


End file.
